La valse du hall d'entrée
by opelleam
Summary: Une plongée, le temps d'une journée, dans le hall du Teahouse et ses va-et-vient. OS écrit pour le défi MUSIC, session 2.


**Disclaimer : Flûte, ceux-là non plus ne m'appartiennent pas, pfft ! Bref, Teahouse, son univers et ses personnages, appartiennent à Emirain. **

**Bêta : Tamaki.**

**Note : Et c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi d'écrire une fiction sur ce fandom. Pourtant, j'avais eu du mal à me mettre à ce web-comic, mais je me suis totalement faite embarquer. Alors voilà, un petit OS, étonnamment soft pour un tel fandom, et écrit dans le cadre du défi MUSIC de Kumfu. Vous trouverez sur mon profil la musique me l'ayant inspiré. Votre temps de lecture devrait correspondre à la durée du morceau (en théorie !). Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>La valse du Hall d'entrée<strong>

Six heures, la grande aiguille de l'horloge du hall d'entrée du Teahouse indique le douze et les premiers pas résonnent sur le marbre de son sol. Ils sont rapides et pressés comme tous les matins. C'est qu'elles n'ont pas le temps de chaumer les servantes du bordel. Il faut ouvrir tous les volets de la bâtisse, tirer les rideaux, laver, épousseter, le tout avant que les courtisans ne se réveillent et que les premiers clients n'arrivent. Les derniers sont partis quelques heures auparavant, les yeux brillant et le corps rassasié.

Huit heures, le soleil levé illumine de ses rayons le hall qu'Argent et Atros traversent avant de se rendre au bureau de ce dernier. Alors qu'ils abordent l'escalier, ils saluent Linneus qui le descend. Il est le premier levé et se déplace à pas feutrés. On ne l'entend jamais vraiment marcher, une habitude prise lorsqu'il n'était encore que servant dans la maison. Comme toujours, il y a cette lueur dans les yeux du tenancier, un mélange de douceur, de propriété, de remords et de désir. Argent ne dit rien, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir concernant leur complexe relation. Elle les laisse échanger quelques mots et un sourire avant qu'un bruit de course ne leur fasse lever la tête.

A la surprise générale, Axis déboule en furie, les cheveux mouillés, la chemise couvrant à peine ses fesses nues, des goutes d'eau dans son sillage. Il râle et crie et, si tôt le matin, sa sortie agresse tout le monde. Personne ne comprend rien à ce qu'il braille, mais le simple nom de Mercutio est cité et chacun lève les yeux au ciel. Atros reprend le chemin de son bureau, blasé par les plaisanteries de mauvais goût du sado-maso sur ses petits camarades. Linneus, lui, essaye de comprendre et de calmer son collègue, mais il se fait violemment rembarrer. Habitué au comportement agressif de ce dernier, il ne prend pas la mouche et compte sur Claret qui descend en étouffant un bâillement, pour calmer le rouquin. Elle ne porte qu'une petite nuisette et son opulente poitrine en déborde presque. Un coup d'œil sur cette magistrale paire de seins semble calmer Axis et tous ensemble, ils prennent alors le chemin de la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner attendu. Les talons de la jeune femme claquent sur le marbre du hall, alors que les pieds nus du rouquin laissent quelques traces qui s'effacent bien vite.

Les premiers clients font leur arrivée, Lilith fait enfin son apparition et, hautaine comme toujours, elle fait ce qu'elle sait le mieux faire au monde. Les hommes bavent sur son physique irréprochable, sur la douceur et la blancheur de sa peau et sur sa voix qu'elle sait rendre veloutée et sensuelle. Claret sait bien qu'elle devrait en prendre de la graine, les hommes posent à peine le regard sur elle lorsque la blonde est là, attirant à elle toutes les attentions. Seulement, ce n'est pas son genre et puis voilà. Ça ne l'empêche pas de se faire choisir par ce nouveau venu qui semble conquis par son tour de poitrine. Contente et enthousiaste, elle l'entraîne dans sa chambre, alors qu'Axis redescend et raccompagne une de ses habituées à la porte. Un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte, une promesse de revenir bientôt et la jeune femme part retrouver un vieux mari qui ne la satisfait pas.

La journée avance, la valse des clients continue, ils s'enchaînent, les habitués, les nouveaux, les hommes, les femmes, il y en a pour tous les goûts au Teahouse. Il n'y a bien que les bourses qui créent ici une sélection. Les courtisans vont et viennent, ils sourient, ils charment, ils battent des cils, s'asseyent ou se vautrent dans les canapés, s'y câlinent et s'y disputent. Les servantes passent et leur jettent un coup d'œil, envieuses de leur statut mais, pourtant, ne voulant pour rien au monde devoir pratiquer leur métier.

Seize heures, le soleil se cache et des gouttes de pluie viennent bientôt frapper les vitres fraîchement lavées. Les sols sont salis par les chaussures mouillées des clients, par les parapluies aux pieds desquels de petites flaques d'eau se créent le temps que leurs propriétaires fassent ce pour quoi ils sont venus. Alors qu'un premier grondement de tonnerre retentit, un couple d'hommes rentre. Rory qui sommeillait jusque-là, bondit sur ses pieds et se précipite vers son seul et unique client, gauche et bredouillant comme toujours. Reed lève un sourcil et prend la direction des escaliers, il n'est pas venu admirer le hall d'entrée. Rhys décide d'attendre.

Ce ne sera pas long car déjà Axis raccompagne une de ses clientes. Aussitôt qu'il le voit, il râle, le traite de pédale, de trou du cul et de tapette et répond à toutes les provocations en s'énervant encore plus. Cela fait sourire Rhys qui l'appelle Alice comme toujours et qui s'amuse de voir le courtisan jurer comme un charretier et prétendre qu'il ne veut pas monter avec lui, alors qu'il est déjà dans l'escalier et l'attend, laissant Mercutio seul dans le hall.

Le sado-maso y astique ses jouets comme souvent, les étalant bien sur la table basse, il sait à quel point cela agace les autres. Mais bientôt un homme arrive et ses yeux s'illuminent devant le plus gros joujou du courtisan, celui qui ferait fuir les gens normalement constitués, mais chacun sait que ceux-là ne choisiraient jamais Mercutio. Le regard de ce dernier prend une teinte diabolique tandis qu'il s'empare du godemiché et d'un ou deux jouets supplémentaires avant de guider sa nouvelle victime consentante. Bientôt, on l'entendra crier son plaisir.

L'heure est bien avancée, et la nuit commence à tomber lorsque Rory et Axis se retrouvent de nouveau dans le hall s'accordant une pause avant de prendre un repas rapide. La soirée n'est pas finie et le « tigre » a encore trois rendez-vous de programmés avant de pouvoir retrouver son lit pour autres choses que ses prouesses sexuelles.

Encore un petit effort, encore quelques allées et venues, encore quelques rires, quelques murmures et le dernier client sort en courant.

Trois heures sonnent à la pendule et la porte se referme… jusqu'à demain.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que, pour ceux qui connaissent, vous avez retrouvé l'ambiance du comic. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un autre OS pour le défi MUSIC mais sur Naruto cette fois-ci.<strong>


End file.
